TFv02 CH 20 Better Forgotten (annotated)
Annotations for Better Forgotten from Into the Forest. Page 478 Dona Queta godmother of the cult of Saint Death, a female folk saint venerated primarily in Mexico. Santa Muerte, a personification of death, is associated with healing, protection, and safe delivery to the afterlife by her devotees. Saint Death looks like a skeleton Virgin Mary Quote recalls what the indian said to Isandorno (What hunts you now you already own) & we all have a skeleton inside Page 479 jaba ? jabado having two or three colors la llorona moaning ("The Weeping Woman") is a widespread legend throughout the region of Hispanic America. There is a legend saying the weeping woman lost her children and cries as she looks for them near a lake hurt photoshopping her face like the mute all h8 app Page 480 gato cat tattooed hair on a dog for every killed cat sidewinding snake movement, leaving S traces in sand casi demasiado inesperado too unexpected Page 481 Del otro lado (on) the other side Bonle homes ? zero google hits, Luther says it later too (page 743) her rain Pina is covered with tears tattoos (for every man she killed?) Page 482 travieso prankster Lompoc city in California pinstripe type of tattoo cruz invertida inverted cross Page 483 Still hurts Luther feels sorry for killing Hopi? Shovel like to one he used to finish Hopi off the letters Luther has something written on his back... niño cachetón plump-cheeked child Page 484 ache in arms from killing Hopi? Evergreen cemetery, LA three fools cop, Memo, Football star Page 485 Dodge Avenger so many Dodges in Luther chapters... Farruko rapper Los Menores minors, underage, album title Salgo I go out, song title Zonal avenue chotas police perro sucio dirty dog Cállense be quiet Page 486 Me cago… I shit on everything that wiggles Page 487 Plaza de la Raza Cultural Center for the Arts & Education los tapados covered (eyes for example – like the ones Xanther is seeing?), ignorant??, earthworms? copper ?, Earthworms absorb discarded copper nanomaterials presented in soil. Can someone explain to me what are these guys doing? Al ratón mouse?, to mouse?, jugar al gato y al ratón - play cat and mouse caminando walking pipe off to watch a house or person for purposes of theft descuachalangada messed up nieve, la piedra snow, stone – cocaine, crack Page 488 Jalisco Mexican state fresilla (small) strawberry crema y nata creme de la creme menso stupid están bien encabronados they are very angry Page 489 zafada crazy Page 490 lana slang for money Page 491 alambrista illegal immigrant who crosses into the U.S. via its border with Mexico Page 492 la pinta prison chin chin si chin chin? a huevo agree le diste al clavo give him the nail (?) hit the nail on the head? understand that they threaten the immigrants to keep quiet? Page 493 Los Lobos (wolves), band, famous for La Bamba Oxnard city in California, place of Tequila & taco festival, Oxnard sets posted Chitel on the internet, see V2 190 En serio seriously Page 494 Forest Lawn cemetery locochón drunk marcha funebre funeral march sodas cocaine chochos cunt glass meth Page 496 calcos shoes Page 500 Quiubole What's up? Astilla splinter, chip - chip of the old block? Page 502 vaquero cowboy Sauza Tequila Category:Annotations